


complimentary

by kuronohari



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuronohari/pseuds/kuronohari
Summary: They’ve always been like this; Hisoka kisses the ground Illumi walks on and Illumi presses the sole of his shoe against the clown’s throat, choking him on a mouthful of praises.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	complimentary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the hxh fandom! I have a LOT of thoughts about Illumi and Hisoka's relationship, so this is my way of testing them out a bit! This could possibly become more NSFW in the future! Follow me @chronohauled on twitter for more Hisoillu content!

They’ve always been like this; Hisoka kisses the ground Illumi walks on and Illumi presses the sole of his shoe against the clown’s throat, choking him on a mouthful of praises.

Illumi was used to compliments, but entirely unfamiliar with taking them as anything more than meaningless platitudes. Whistles from passers-by on busy York New streets, sweet nothings from targets the moment before his needles pierced their flesh, and even the forced, tight-lipped admiration his parents spared him to save face were so appallingly ingenuine. He’d known that any kind words directed at him likely served an ulterior motive, no matter how harmless. The assassin never expected a pat on the back for a job well done, and never despaired over the lack of recognition. Illumi was a tool shaped and crafted with expert efficiency; no one would praise a hammer for flattening nail after nail, no matter how pristine the steel or intricate the handle.

Hisoka had been the first person to hold the deadly weapon that was Illumi Zoldyck tightly in his hands and tell him with simple, candid honesty how spectacular he was. No affirmation that Illumi had ever received held the same weight as Hisoka’s tender words; the man practically drowned him with affections at every chance he got.

“Your hair is so thick, ‘lumi. How do you keep it so healthy?” He’d asked once in the shower, working his fingers through the wet strands.

“That was incredible, but you could have at least let me play with him a little longer, ‘lumi,” He’d simpered from behind the assassin’s shoulder after Illumi had completed a particularly challenging hit with a Hisoka’s aid.

“I’m proud of you, ‘lumi,” he’d remarked after Illumi snapped his phone shut with a shaky hand, silencing the malice in Silva’s voice that had nearly blasted out the speakers of the small device.

“Huh? For what?” Illumi had asked with a raised eyebrow, head tilted to the side in an inquisitive manner.

“You’re being more assertive, lately.”

Hisoka’s arms snaked their way around Illumi’s slender waist from where he lay in their bed, glancing up at the assassin. His eyes were heavy with sleep, willing Illumi to finally lie down for the night and ignore the repeated buzzing of his phone where it sat on the bedside table. Being yelled at and mercilessly critiqued was Illumi’s normal; it felt strange if his father wasn’t breathing down his neck. The sensation of serenity that he experienced in his time with Hisoka was almost unnatural. The clown didn’t degrade him or remind him how futile and worthless his existence was. Hisoka listened to Illumi, did favors for him without being asked to, and praised his every move on a daily basis.

Illumi wasn’t ignorant to the fact that all of Hisoka’s kind words served a specific agenda, though he allowed the other man to hold him as they laid together. The magician would bring one hand to toy with the ends of Illumi’s hair, his lips leaving faint kisses across his collarbone.

“I’m always assertive,” Illumi replied after a few moments of withstanding the languid touches.

“Not with your father,” Hisoka quipped in response, adjusting his head to rest his chin in the hollow of Illumi’s shoulder.

Illumi fell silent for a few moments, allowing his eyes to close and his breathing to even out a bit more. When his deep black eyes opened again, he shifted to face Hisoka with an expression holding something akin to irritation.

“I shouldn’t be assertive with my Father. I follow his instructions and complete my jobs to his satisfaction—“

Hisoka silenced him quickly with a single kiss, a hand snaking up to cradle his jaw. Illumi felt himself relax into the embrace against his better judgment, leaning forward onto Hisoka’s broad chest. The clown’s tongue met his with easy grace, dousing the argument burning in Illumi’s throat down to embers.

“As entertaining as Papa Zoldyck seems, listening to you talk about him is a _major_ turn-off,” Hisoka murmured against his lips as they separated, a flush staining the pale landscape of his face.

It was so like him to find the entire situation so entertaining. Illumi had missed a single text message from his father about a potential job earlier in the day; he’d left his phone lying neglected on the table in Hisoka’s apartment while they’d been out surveying the area for another high-paying assignment. In the meantime, the prospective client had decided not to enlist the Zoldyck’s services. Silva was furious, demanding that Illumi come home at once to receive his punishment; they’d carried out a hilariously one-sided argument on the phone for nearly an hour until Illumi simply ended the call.

“I wasn’t aware that you were turned on,” Illumi rolled his eyes, shifting to further situate his upper half atop Hisoka’s.

“My darling, I’m _always_ turned on when you decide to grace me with your presence,” Hisoka purred with an edge of humor that Illumi couldn’t quite bring himself to appreciate, even after receiving such a scorching kiss. It disgusted Illumi how quickly the clown could calm him down, the man's very presence and strong arms around him rapidly reducing his stress. He'd been enjoying himself far too much with Hisoka as of late, which had resulted in disappointing his father yet again. In realizing this, Illumi's stomach and chest wrenched together in a frenzy of irritation. The assassin sat upright suddenly, hands closing around Hisoka’s throat in seconds.

“It’s your fault that I am going to be punished when I return home.”

“ _My fault_ , hm? Would you rather have _me_ go receive it in your place?”

Illumi flexed his fingers, tightening his grip around the column of the magician’s neck with practiced skill. As he struggled to breathe in the eldest Zoldyck’s vicelike grasp, Hisoka’s eyes rolled back and his hips tilted upward beneath the bedsheets.

“You’re a distraction. Not worth my time,” Illumi reassured himself in a collected tone so reminiscent of his father’s, “I could kill you right now, and you’d let me. You’re pathetic, Hisoka.”

Hisoka sucked in a few quick breaths, bringing his hands to grip Illumi’s flexed forearm and letting his sharp nails dig into the flesh.

_“Could you at least get me off before you do it?”_


End file.
